The Story of the Percy Jackson Page
by mussobrennon
Summary: This is the one chapter story of the real Percy Jackson facebook page. Its not a real story just telling you about everything that happens there. which is a lot.


**The Story of the Percy Jackson Page**

**In a galaxy far far away, a long time ago….. Jk jk this is a face book page, and it created in like 2008. This is a fanpage for the Percy Jackson series, but that's just what it started out as. Now it is a place of happiness, sadness, fights, and laughs. A place where a group of friends go everyday…..this is the Percy Jackson page.**

**Part 1: The people. **

**Since late 2009 several people have gone on the page a lot and have been friends with each other. Although now many of these people are no longer on, a few still remain, including Claire Peebler Sydney Breyer, and Rebekah Vice. In early 2010 tons of new people joined the page for upcoming movie. Many of them didn't stay long though. Sterling Harmon ||| is one of the few that are still on there. Sine then up until now new people join every so often. In April 2010 Madison Grams and Brennon Musso were named the parents of the page, although they were divorced…lol but they were never actually dating they just got on the most at the time. Jacob Hamilton came to the page On July 1st****. He died on August 5****th**** from intercranial hemorrhage. He was truly a great insperation and may he rest in peace.**

**Part 2: The events**

**Over the past several months different events have occurred on the page. Since I came in January I will tell you about the events since then. In January until February the page celebrated the release of the Percy Jackson movie. In February, avatars were introduced. They were really popular for about a month, but were recently brought back in August. On April 12, Brennon Musso started the PJO page war. It was a war between the gods ainvolving different titans and demigods. The war became one of the most popular events ever on the page, and also started roleplaying. It brought back many old members that had left the page, and people would go on for hours each day. Brennon officially ended the war on May 21. On May 4, people celebrated the release of The Red Pyramid, and began roleplaying about that. Roleplays often also involve, Maximum Ride, and Harry Potter. During summer there were very little events. Most of them just being small things, like fan fictions, and birthdays. On August 8****th****, people mourned over Jacob's death. In August we also had a dance which many people attended. No one danced. In August we lost three long time member of the page, and one newer one.**

**Part 3: The relationships, friendships, and the fights**

**The Percy Jackson page is home to many different friendships. Almost everyone is friendws with everyone, with very few exceptions. Even though we haven't met in person we have still dated. A list of relationships includes, Sterling and Madison, Sterling and Tati, Sydney and Gerard, Tati and Gerhard, Sam and Claire, and Brennon and Vidhi, and Brennon and Melissa. There have been many emotional times, including the time when Sarah Jackson said she was going to kill herself. Luckily she didn't. People have became very close on there. There are tons of fights on the page too. A few people come on the page every once in a while and start fights. We always see it as us winning, but they always think they won. We get in fights with each other all the time as well. Someone often hurts someone and they get mad at them. Sometimes it starts a big fight, with a lot of cussing. There are so many things that really can't be explained about the people on the page.**

**Part 4: The Percy Jackson Page Today**

**Today, the Percy Jackson page has been very dramatic. Quite a few people have recently left the page because of things that have happened on the page. It has been nearly deserted the past few days. Usually there were several post every hour, now there are about a post every 4 to 7 hours. Most people just seem to not post anymore. The page has come close to this before but it's never lasted this long. Someone always did something to bring life back to it, but no one has done anything yet. I hope that the page will come back, but I won't be the one to do it this time. The page used to be a place where your troubles went away, and you could just have fun pretending to be a demigod, or whatever, and make friends.. Now I think of it as a place where you go to lose friends, and be involve in drama and fights.**

**Part 5: My Final words for the Percy Jackson page.**

**I joined the page on January 26, 2010. I left once in May because of all the roleplay and I didn't feel liked. All that crap. I came back in June about 3 weeks later, then left on July 1****st**** because of all the drama I was involved with. That day I did a terrible thing, I will always regret it. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. If I tell you what I did it will hurt too many people. So I'm keeping my mouth shut. I can promise you that you will never see my mistake again. I can no longer go on though anymore. If you haven't noticed I haven't been on this week. On August 22 I told two people I was leaving, but today, this will be my final goodbye to the page. This isn't goodbye to all of my great friends from the page. I wish you all luck with bringing back the page to life. **

**A/N This is a real face book page based on real events that happened there. I know about the jk jk and stuff it's on purpose.**


End file.
